Gives You Hell
by Yellow Gummybear
Summary: Shiki cheated on Joshua with Neku. And Joshua caught them in the act. How would Joshua deal with this? By giving Shiki hell, of course.
1. Cheating

So, um. this is not a songfic, just to clarify. XD The song just inspired me to write a fanfic.

I hope you enjoy reading it~

* * *

I could not believe what I was seeing. Shiki and Neku. In Neku's apartment. I stood in front of them, mouth agape, watching the two of them practically suck each other's mouth off. Shiki Misaki was cheating on me with none other than Neku Sakuraba, my precious proxy.

So why was I in Neku's apartment? And why weren't the two taking any notice of my presence? The answers are quite simple, really. As the Composer, I just felt like paying my dear proxy a surprise visit. Did I mention that we already made up? Yes, for some reason, stubborn Neku managed to forgive little old me. I've been with him and his friends ever since. ...Okay, maybe not, since I am the Composer after all, and I'm always busy with managing the Game, but I do go with them at my spare time.

So, anyway. I decided to visit dear Neku in his apartment. I opened the door to his place, only to find Neku and Shiki on the couch. Making out. So why weren't they paying any attention to me? Well that's easy. I've hidden myself in the UG. Why? Because I planned on surprising Neku, hoping he'd flip out and get mad (his reactions are always so cute, I can't help but annoy him). Instead, I'm the one who received the biggest shock of my life.

I guess I was so enraged with what I was witnessing that I didn't notice that I accidentally tuned down my vibe. That means they could see me if they looked at where I am. ...Which is what Neku did just now.

"J-Joshua? W-What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" yelled Neku, pushing Shiki away from him. Too late for that, Neku. I already saw everything. Aww, Neku's eyes are wide from shock, and he's so surprised, all he could do is sit and stare at me. How adorable~

Normally, if a person was in this situation, they would surely panic by now, but since I've been in worse situations, I didn't.

"Why, can't the Composer visit his dear proxy every once in a while?" I chuckled. His face was PRICELESS. But it seems that I came at a bad time. It looks like you're busy with... Shiki," I smirked. Saying that sentence and not bursting out of anger was harder than I thought. Sometimes even I'm surprised at how well I can act.

I headed towards the door, but I remembered something. I stopped on my tracks, turned around and smiled at Shiki as coldly as I could. "Shiki? After your stay here, could you please head to my pad? It's extremely important, if you know what I mean."

I looked at Shiki's eyes for the first time. And I must admit, I felt angry but at the same time amused at seeing her eyes filled with fear. I couldn't help but smirk as I walked out. Now, to wait for Shiki in the pad.

* * *

Footsteps. I can hear them. Shiki must be near.

"J-Joshua...?" Yes, that's definitely Shiki.

She went in my pad, looking around for me. When she saw me, she immediately looked away.

Shiki Misaki. She looked different now. Of course, it's all because of my doing. She now wears contact lens and had long discarded her glasses. Her hair is definitely longer. And I bought her clothes. Tops, skirts, shorts, jackets and shoes from D+B and Natural Puppy. Accessories from Pavo Real and Pegaso. See? I fixed her. If I hadn't, Neku probably wouldn't have been attracted to her. And so this is the thanks I get. Her cheating on me. Great, isn't it?

"Oh. Shiki. Please have a seat," I said, not showing any hint of emotion. She sat down, staring at the fishes swimming happily in my aquarium-like floor.

"So. You and I both know what happened," I started. Shiki tensed up. Good. The worse she feels, the better. "I just wanted to ask some questions, if you'd let me."

I must admit, I quite enjoyed seeing Shiki's horrified look. And yes, if you must know, I'm sadistic. I love seeing people writhe in pain.

"First of all. How long have you been with my dear proxy?" I asked, sitting on a chair.

"...Two months," came her reply. Two months? So she has been stabbing for two months. And I haven't realized it until now. Wonderful. Just. WONDERFUL.

"I see," I said, crossing my legs. "Next question, if I may. Does Neku know about us?"

"..."

Strike one.

"I know you like my proxy very much. But why didn't you just break it off with me? Why did you decide to deceive me instead?" I asked, not waiting for an answer to the previous question. She wouldn't answer anyway.

"..."

Strike two.

"Tell me something, Shiki. Do you still love me?" I couldn't help but smile even though I knew what was coming. Torturing through words has always been fun. And it's one of the things I'm good at.

"..."

Strike three, and you're out.

I stood up, looking at her. "Well, that's all I wanted to know," I said cheerily. Of course, I could've just scanned her thoughts to get the answers, but I would rather hear them straight from the horse's mouth. And the look on her face is a plus.

I grinned at her and simply said, "Oh, and Shiki? I think it should be obvious by now, but it's over. And please leave as soon as possible. Well, I'll be going now." With that, I vanished.

...Truth be told, I just went to the UG to watch her. She stared at where I sat previously, frozen. Panic is clearly seen in her eyes. After several minutes, she slowly stood up and left.

As the Composer of Shibuya, I shouldn't hold grudges. And believe me, I don't. But I'm still sadistic. I love getting even just for fun. And that's just what I'm gonna do right now. The victim? My former girlfriend who cheated on me, Shiki Misaki. I have a feeling that this would be quite entertaining.

* * *

How was it~? COMMENTS? D: Why won't you give comments? I mean, you just click that little box below, and share what you think about the fanfic, then POOF! It's finished! D: But I'm not forcing you anyway. But. Tell me how it was. by giving a freaking review. Please?


	2. Breakup

Weee. Chappie 2 is here. :D

Hope you enjoy~!

...REVIEWS PLEASE? THEY ARE MORE APPRECIATED THAN FAVORITES AND ALERTS. D:

* * *

"Neku, I said. "I'm getting straight to the point. Haven't you ever wondered if Shiki is cheating on you?" I sat on his couch.

There I was, in Neku's apartment. What am I doing here again, you ask? Well, I'm proceeding with my plan to get even. I do keep my promises. The first thing to do was talk to Neku. After all, I was cheated on with him. But I'm not going to get even with HIM. Oh no. My cute little proxy is oblivious to what's happening and on what his girlfriend is doing behind our backs.

He frowned at the question. "What's with the question?"

"Can't I be worried about you, Nekky?" I giggled when he scowled at me. What? Nekky's such a cute name. It's a shame not to use it. "I mean, it could happen, right? ...Like how it happened to me."

Neku's eyes widened. Just the reaction I've been looking for. "You? Yoshiya Kiryu, the almighty Composer, had a girlfriend? Who cheated on him?" he asked incredulously.

I faked a frown, but I was truly amused deep inside. "Hadn't I told you before not to call me by my real name? And yes, I had a girlfriend. Is it really that hard to believe? We just broke up three days ago because I saw her with another guy."

"Josh... I..." he was speechless. How cute.

"Hm? No need to pity or feel sorry for me, dear! Well then, I must take my leave. But Neku, talk to Shiki about this. And..." I handed him a Player Pin. "You know what to do next. I trust you still know how to use this? Till next time, Nekky~" with a smile, I went to the UG to watch the upcoming show.

"Shiki? It's me. Could you come over later?" Neku held his phone to his ear (surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his headphones), staring at the Player Pin I gave him.

Phase one: Completed. This is going to be rather easier than I thought.

* * *

A few hours later, Shiki arrived in my proxy's apartment.

"Hey, Neku," she gave him a chaste kiss. Funny, how I used to receive those kisses until a week ago, only to hate them now. "So why did you call me?"

Neku sighed. "Have you ever cheated?"

"What? What's with the question?" Ooh, look. Shiki is starting to become nervous. And Neku's begun to scan her.

"_Oh my God. Does he… Know?"_

Oh dear. That raises suspicions, doesn't it, Neku?

"No particular reason. I just wanted to make sure. Well, have you?" Neku asked.

Shiki gulped. "O-Of course not, Neku."

"_Shit. He knows that I cheated on-"_ Neku stopped scanning. Maybe he couldn't take it anymore. So Nekky DOES have a sensitive side?

"Shiki, please don't lie to me anymore. You cheated. I know. Just… I… I need to think about this…" Neku looked away.

"But Neku… I left him! For you!" she shrieked, fighting back tears in her eyes. I feel sorry for her, losing two guys just like that. No wait, I don't. I'm actually enjoying this.

"You left him for me. For me? So does that mean I'm not the one being cheated on? That you cheated on someone with me," Neku said dryly.

Shiki's head was bowed down, eyes staring at the floor.

"Should I find this situation better than before?" Neku's face was emotionless. "Because I think that this is much worse."

"Neku…" Shiki pleaded, her voice cracking.

"You're treating me like a replacement. I'm not the fucking proxy of your boyfriend!"

"Actually, Nekky, you ARE my precious little proxy," I giggled. But of course, no one could hear me here in the UG.

Oh my. Here comes the fun part. The climax of the story~

"You know what, Shiki? We should just… We should just stay as friends. I think it would be better this way…" he turned around, his back facing Shiki.

Aww, Neku, you just have to spoil my fun. Can't you be meaner? Like, 'You disgust me. Get out of my house,' or maybe 'It's over between us. Now leave,'. But NOOOO. You just have to be a gentleman, don't you, Neku?

"But…" Shiki started, only to be cut off by Neku.

"Just… Leave. Right now. Please. I need to think about a lot of stuff," he said, not budging an inch from where he was.

Not wanting to start another fight, Shiki reluctantly headed to the exit.

When Neku was sure that he was now alone (Of course he wasn't, since I was still beside him, only in the UG), he went into his bedroom. He flopped into his bed, bringing his head under the fluffy pillows.

"I saw everything," I said, tuning my vibe down to the RG.

"Go the hell away," came Neku's muffled voice from under the pillows.

"I didn't expect you to take my advice. Good thing you did, huh?" I smiled.

Neku finally looked at me. "Look. I appreciate that you gave me the advice, but if you just came here to make fun of me, then leave."

"Oh Nekky~ You've forgotten. I was cheated on too. Why would I laugh at you? That would be like laughing at myself," I giggled. "But if you really want me to go, I guess I have no choice. I'll be seeing you."

"…Wait."

"What is it, Neku?" my grin grew bigger.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, now sitting up on his bed.

"I just wanted to tell you," I said. "…That you're too good for her." And so am I for her. Because she has stooped so low as to cheat on us.

I was about to head out of his room, when he stopped me.

"Joshua..."

"Yes, Nekky?" I turned around, smiling at him.

"…Thank you."

I chuckled. "No problem at all, my little proxy." After all, we were both deceived by the same girl. Of course, you don't know that. At least, not yet.

Phase two: Completed.

* * *

...How was it? TELL ME. BY GIVING REVIEWS. I just hope people would enjoy teh fanfic as much as I enjoy writing~

Chapter 3 will be out... Soon. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I thank those guys who reviewed to my previous chapters. You guys are the best~

Second of all, DISCLAIMER: I don't own The World Ends With You. I probably forgot to mention those at the previous chapters.

Third of all, this chapter was kind-of rushed. D:

And fourth of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think by reviewing~

* * *

A week has passed by, and I was quite busy with this week's Reaper's Game. I haven't seen any of my acquaintances in the RG. I wonder how they are doing.

I was in my pad, or Dead God's Pad, as they call it (I have to wonder why they call my pad the Dead God's Pad. They make it sound so wrong, even though I AM already dead, and I'm practically the 'God' of the UG), dealing with these dreadful things called paperwork. Honestly, I don't know why these horrendous pieces of papers are needed to be signed by me in the Game. I thought Sanae was supposed to deal with these?

As I was saying, I haven't seen my friends in the RG, so I decided to pay them a little visit. I tuned my vibe down, and started strutting along the sidewalks of Shibuya. Now where to look? Today's Sunday. No school. They're probably out together, as always.

First off, Dogenzaka. Ramen Don is their favourite hang out place. But they weren't there.

"Irasshai! May I take your order?" Ken Doi grinned when he saw me.

I was one of his regular customers here. I usually go here with Neku and company. Ken Doi knows all of us. He even knows all of our favourites. I seriously don't know why he has few customers, when I feel like I'm in paradise when I eat his ramen.

But as much as I wanted to buy a bowl, I had to refuse.

"No thank you. I was just looking for my friends. It looks like they're not here." With a smile, I set off, pondering as to where they are now.

I went to the Statue Of Hachiko, but they weren't there either. They weren't even in WildKat. I checked 104, Sunshine Burger Shop, Jupiter Of The Monkey, and everywhere else. They. Weren't. There.

Then I suddenly realized I forgot one last place: Lapin Angelique.

The shop of Princess K, where they sell cute lolita outfits. Oh yes, the dresses were very adorable. If I were to crossdress, I would pick Lapin Angelique outfits. But I don't. I sometimes wonder why I don't give 'her' these kinds of outfits. I wonder if Neku crossdresses…? Wouldn't that be simply adorable? But Neku wouldn't dare go in this shop. …Would he?

I guess the Composer could be wrong at times. There he was, with Beat, grumbling, while Eri picked dresses for little Rhyme. That's right. Rhyme always buys clothes in Lapin Angelique.

"Josh?" Looks like Neku spotted me. He ran up to me, pulling me inside. "You have no idea how I'm suffering right now. You have to tell Eri to let us go. PLEASE, Joshua."

I smirked. No can do, Neku. "Sorry, Nekky, I just went for a quick visit. I need to go now," I said. I know that would get me off the hook in Neku's case, but it seems that Eri is not willing to let me go. I can see it in her eyes. So I devised another plan of mine. Sorry, Neku, but you have to be my bait. Again.

"Oh, and Nekky? This would look cute on you~" I grabbed a maid outfit with a lots of frills, laces and ribbons. I shoved it to Neku's hands and pushed him in a dressing room. "Don't you think so, Eri?" OF COURSE I picked a dress that would look good on him.

Eri glanced at Neku and stared at the dress he was holding. Then she suddenly squealed. She rushed to Neku, muttering a chain of words. I only heard 'crossdress', 'cute', 'Neku', 'maid' and 'lolita', but I think I get what she was trying to say.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Neku looked aghast. He might hate me after this. …Nah. He's too soft to hate me. I know he loves me~

"I owe you one~!" Eri looked at me with appreciation in her eyes. I smiled back.

"Not at all. Just don't forget to give me a copy of a photo of him after this."

"No problemo. Thanks again!" she giggled, pushing Neku in the dressing room, while Neku was muttering such _colourful _sentences such as 'Damn you, Josh' or 'Beat, I'd fucking stop laughing if I were you' or even 'Screw you all, and I swear Yoshiya Kiryu, when I get my hands on you, you'll be dead', but it was mostly 'Damn you, Josh'.

I love you too, Nekky~

"Anytime," I grinned.

She averted her gaze to Neku. "Don't come back without wearing that outfit! OR ELSE."

If I wasn't a sadistic person, and if I didn't find this incredibly adorable, I would have pitied Neku.

After bidding my goodbyes to the gang, I headed out of the store. After all, my victim isn't present at the moment. Maybe she-

Tap, tap, tap.

I turned around to see who tapped my shoulder, when said person suddenly hugged me. That's when I realized who the person was.

"I can't take this anymore, Josh. I miss you. I really do," Shiki sobbed. Oh, look. Crocodile tears. I can tell, Shiki. Too bad for you.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you decided to cheat on me," I pushed her away from me as gently as I could.

"But Joshua… Can't we go back to what we used to be?" she whispered.

"Um… No thank you," I said.

And then I suddenly felt something warm on my lips. She's kissing me. Of all the things she could do. After recovering from the initial shock, I pushed her away, this time more harshly.

I gave her a disgusted look. "You should stop doing everything you want, Shiki. Because I don't belong to you anymore." I turned my back to her, walking away.

She's sick. She really is. I finally found out why she didn't break up with me even after cheating on me. It was because I could give her everything she needs. Everything she wants. Because I'm the Composer of Shibuya.

Well, no matter. Phase three has been completed anyway. And I guarantee phase four would deal a lot of impact on her.

* * *

Well I had fun writing this chapter~ Especially the part where Neku was forced to wear a dress~

But please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. By reviewing. XD

BTW. This is gonna be the second to the last chapter. D: And I want to thank (again) those who reviewed and favourite-ed this fanfic~ I LOVE YOU GUYS~

~Yellow Gummybear


End file.
